harry potter and the love of his life
by sexy-kitten5000
Summary: Harry is in his 6th year and is living with Sirius, once he has returned to hogwarts harry falls in love, but with who???? will she reject him? will his love be who you expect??? full of action, mystery and love! *updated freqently. R&R!!*
1. Default Chapter

***You all know I don't own the characters, they belong to a well known and lover author, J.K Rowling. ~~~R&R~~~ENJOY~~~  
  
In the morning when they awoke the next day the Gryffendore common room was full of chatter. Harry, who had slept late, when around to find George and Fred, "Hey, What's every one talking about?" he asked sleepily. "Well, there's a rumor going around that Quiddich is banned in all schools. Apparently at the Russian school, a young girl died!" George said. "NO! They can't have cancelled Quiddich! I'm the seeker, I LOVE Quiddich." Harry and Ron sat down in a corner, Harry- with a deep look of shock and almost terror on his face. "I think they might be telling the truth Harry." Ron commented, "Most of the rumors that travel round are true, you know, especially if the head boy and girl aren't even notified." "I hope your wrong Ron, I hope your dead wrong." To Harry's delight double potions with Snape had been cancelled. And all students were summoned to the great hall for an emergency assembly. "Student's of Hogwarts, I would like to confirm the rumors around the school both true and not true. Yes it is true that a girl has died playing Quiddich in Russia, but it is certainly not true that Quiddich this season is cancelled! We will play and honorary Gryffendore vs. Huffelpuff game in her memory." Announced Dumbeldore "You may all return to your classes." Just as they entered a few minuets ago the school up roared in movement and squeezed through the doors like juice through a juicer. Harry's mind filled with thoughts of happiness. He loved Quiddich, he was the best and youngest seeker in a century for fucks sake! Then as Harry drifted back to reality realizing he had potions next, squished all the happy thoughts out of his head until later. Snape was standing at the front of the dim, damp dungeon. "Well, nice to know they cut MY class short for such a 'meaningful' purpose." He said bitterly (as he always did. Bastard!) As they copied the Ingrediance for 'possession spells' onto parchment, an owl flew into the room and dropped a small envelope in front of Harry. "Well Potter, seems your to popular to bare, can you leave your 'fan mail' until after my class? 10 points from Gryffendore." Snape said approaching Harry with cold, swish movements. "Sorry sir." Harry replied, shoving the envelope into this bag. After another hour of endless discouragement and a pile of points off Gryffendore, the class ended. "Who's that letter from?" Ron asked as he caught up to Harry who was pacing back to the common room, "I don't know" he replied rummaging around in his bag to find the letter (a little crumpled). They sat down at a far desk and Harry tore at the wax that sealed the anonymous letter. It read:  
  
Dear Harry, This may not be your first love letter but as long as I still breath it won't be the last. I am deeply in love with you but so afraid of rejection. You know who I am but its not who you think. I will always love you more than you know. Don't look so surprised, I can see you know. Princess Xxxxxxxxxx  
  
"That's kinda spooky Harry, She, He or it is .watching you!" said Ron who had been reading over his shoulder. "I know, who ever this bitch is she's gonna get caught sooner or later." He replied half angrily and half flattered. They walked their late asses down to Herboligy, 5 points were taken from Gryffendore but it was worth it. At lunch Harry went up to the library to study for his astronomy project, when he heard a voice come from behind the bookshelf on his right. "Look I sent a letter to Harry, It was a .love letter." I think he knows it's me!" Harry worked out who it was straight away, he'd listened to it bitch about exams for 6 years.. Hermione. Harry stepped into view, Hermione went as white as Sir Nicholas. "We need to talk Hermione," he said calmly. She followed him to the head boy and girl's dorm (Harry if you hadn't guessed was head boy, and for those who haven't figured it out Herminone's head girl) He closed the door behind them after telling the portrait the password 'Gryffendore'. "Look Harry I can explain. I.I." Harry leaned forward and kissed her, she kissed back and they began to undress each other when. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger explain yourselves at once!" Demanded a familiar voice "Oh, ah Professor Magonigal we were just.." Began Hermione "I don't really care what you were doing, why were you not in class?" she asked. She knew very well what they were doing, and that it was an embarrassing situation for all of them. "Oh, sorry professor I.. Err we, didn't hear the bell." Said Harry. "10 points from Gryffendore, both of you get to class, and next time do that in your own time!" she stressed, Hermione (who was trying to get her top back done up, followed Harry to Care of Magical creatures. They both disappeared in a fit of giggles as they walked to Hagrid's cabin. When they arrived they saw Ron, looking awfully angry, sitting with Neville listening to him babble on about his Grandma. "Where have you two been? And Hermione why is your hair all messy and your.your." he said pointing to Herminone's chest. She looked down, horrified she realized her top hadn't been done up properly and her florescent pink bra was clearly showing. "Ummmm well I. um." she began "She was helping me, I had to do some practice for Quiddich" said Harry calmly. Ron knew they were lying their asses off but he went along with it. "Harry." Ron began as they went up to the boys dorm, "What is it Ron, spit it out." replied Harry. "What really happened with you and Hermione today?" asked Ron in a please tell me voice. "It's like I told you she was helping me with my Quiddich practice." Said Harry hoping Ron was as gullible as he used to be "Harry we both know that's not true, I spoke to Fred and George there was no Quiddich practice." "I'll tell you later," said Harry in his I-want-to-change-the-subject voice. 


	2. harry potter and the love of his life ch...

***I would like to make it clear that I DO NOT own the characters but am mealy using them so people can read my writing and tell me what they think as I want to be a writer when I'm older and want to know if im any good, please R&R. ~~~ENJOY~~~  
  
Harry Potter and the love of his life  
  
Chapter .1.  
  
The dust swirled around Harry's feet. He moved closer to the front door and pushed the bell. Harry was in an unknown town. With his backpack over his shoulder he waited. "Yeah, um.. Be right there!" a voice shouted, so loud the birds in a nearby tree flew away into the rusty sunset. At that moment the door opened and Harry was standing face to face with a. Adoring Godfather! "Hello, Harry!" Sirius said with a smile, he looked fit and healthy and above all happy! Harry leapt into Sirius's arms and hugged him so tight, he swore he would have burst. Harry had never been happier in his life. Harry went up the rickety stairs of the old, run-down shack that was his new home, and funny enough it felt more like home than the Dursey's ever did. Sirius had prepared a small lunch of lettuce and ham sandwiches (which to Harry's surprise weren't soggy at all) and pumpkin juice. "Harry," Sirius began "your well.Lady friend at Hogwarts, what's her name, oh yes Hermione, well are you and her.. Well. Seeing each oth.." But before he had finished Harry butted in "No! we are NOT seeing each other at all we are just FRIENDS!" "Oh." Said Sirius in a relieved voice "Just asking!" Later that day Harry decided to send an Owl to Ron at the burrow. It read:  
  
Hey Ron! I'm here at Sirius's house. It's great! I love it here! I never want to go back to the Dursey's again! Oh meet me in the fist booth on the Hogwarts Express! See you in a few days! Bye!  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Harry attached the message to Hedwig's leg and watched her fly out the window. He thought back to the day when Hagrid had bought Hedwig for him, in Diagon ally. He couldn't wait to see his friends again. He couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts. Harry had finally found his home, he had two of the best friends in the world, what more could he want? Harry was not a normal teenage boy; he actually cared about women so the only thing missing in his adolescent life was, Love. Harry was a sweet, sensitive (reasonable good looking) young man but yet no girls seemed to be interested. The only girl he ever had feelings for was Cho Chang. She had rejected him for another back in the fourth grade. But Harry new this year would be different, he could sense that something would change but he had no bloody idea what!  
  
A few days passed and Harry was back on the Hogwarts Express with Ron and Hermione heading toward his second favorite place in the world, Hogwarts. They Joked and played on the way up. Shared stories about their holidays and their planes for the upcoming year. When they arrived they went straight over to the gamekeeper's hut to visit their favorite teacher, Hagrid. Hagrid greeted them like any normal friend would, (NOT) with a gigantic hug and a huge plate of rock cakes. They sat for hours talking about what they would do in their sixth year at Hogwarts. "This year is our second to last year here at Hogwarts, so as you can imagine it's a very important year, for ALL of us." Snapped Hermione. "Oh will you shut up! We haven't even started lessons yet and your already worried about getting behind! It won't kill you if you get 19/20 on a test you know." Sneered Ron. "Well, you must be used to it by now!" Hermione sneered back. Before Ron could start yelling Hagrid butted in "Oh I forget to tell yeh' I won' be yer' teacher any more." "Why!" Harry half yelled. "Oh, don't yeh' know? Professor Dumbeldore is taking over!" chirped Hagrid. All three of them looked shocked, sure they all loved Professor Dumbeldore to pieces but was he going to be a good 'care of magical creatures' teacher? "Hagrid, are you ok that you won't be teaching us any more?" asked Ron "Well, if I know it's going into good hands than, yeah!" he Replied although Harry could tell he would miss teaching. "Well you best be off, School starts nine am tomorrow mornin'." Said Hagrid as he shooed them out the door. They all gathered in the great hall for the start of year feast, it consisted of marvelous turkey's and potato's, carrots and beans, and finished with a glorious serve of chocolate pudding and cream. Their tummy's aching of fullness they stumbled to their dorm's and drifted into a happy (but rather full) sleep. 


	3. harry potter and the love of his life ch...

*****the characters aren't mine bla bla bla wank wank wank*******  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry and Ron began to walk back up to the school after lunch, they were headed to the library as they had a free and had a major assignment to do. Harry saw Hermione walking to divination, "I'll see you there Ron." He said "Oh, but Harry." began but he was already 10 feet away, it was no use. "What happened between us yesterday?" Harry asked "Do you regret it Harry?" she asked "Do you?" "No of course I don't. Do you?" he asked "Well no but it's very weird, especially around Ron." She added "Yeah he's been bugging me to tell him what happened but I won't tell him if you don't want me to." Harry said sweetly "No! Don't keep it from him." Hermione said nobly. And they leaned forward into a highly passionate kiss. "Well, well potter, what have we here." Asked a familiar voice "Oh piss off Malfoy, just coz your not getting any doesn't mean I can't," replied Harry Malfoy stunned at the remark just sniggered, "Don't worry potter, I'm getting plenty." He said (and all three of them knew it wasn't true) "Look I have to go to class, see ya later" Hermione said to Harry as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and hurried away. Harry turned to do the same, "She'll dump you like yesterdays paper, you know that potter and when she dose I'll laugh in your face." Sneered Malfoy. "Oh dearest Draco, go and cry for some more money of your daddy you rich prick." Sneered Harry, even though he was fairly wealthy himself. Malfoy turned and walked away, "He wouldn't give me any even if I asked" Harry heard him say sobbing under his breath. Harry arrived at the library with about 15 minuets to do his assignment. "Were where you!" boomed Ron. As soon as the bell went "Look Ron I have to tell you something, me and Hermione are well. a couple so to speak" Ron stood there astounded "Oh." He said as he turned and ran down to Hagrid's hut. Usually Harry would follow but he knew it was best for Ron to let of some steam.  
  
"So how did he take it?" asked Hermione (They were in the common room looking for Ron out the window) as soon as she saw him. "Not to well, he ran down to Hagrid's hut. I didn't want to go after him." Replied Harry who was feeling a bit sad, Ron his best friend he'd ever had was mad at him and was not likely to ever forgive him (for what, noone knew) "He'll cool down, you'll see" Hermione added comfortingly and gave him a kiss, the whole common room stood and watched. After about 5 minuets Harry noticed what was happening and pulled away. They both turned around and saw what was going on. They both left the common room and went to the head boy and girls dorm. 


End file.
